


Candle Light

by StarRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-08
Updated: 2007-08-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRose/pseuds/StarRose
Summary: *spoilers for Deathly Hallows!* Scorpius has a fasination with Albus' hair colour... (Slash, Romance, Fluff, Anal male/male sex, Established Relationship)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**WARNING** : This pairing is Scorpius/Albus, which is a spoiler if you haven't read Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows yet!

**Disclaimer** : The Harry Potter world and characters belong to JK Rowling and WB, I am making no money out this.

**_ Candle Light _ **

Scorpius was _not_ a sentimental young man. His heart did _not_ flutter over a bunch of flowers like so many women would do. Chocolates were chocolates, and if ever received any usually ate the whole box in the same day. Actually it was very difficult to get Scorpius’ heart fluttering over anything, except maybe for _one_ thing, one certain thing about his boyfriend Albus.

Albus and his….unusual colouring.

He’d never told Albus this, but when Scorpius would catch Al staring out the window, on a night where the moonlight may have been particularly bright, Al’s hair would almost change colour, and it was the one thing that really made his heart melt. Al had laughed sweetly when Scorpius had admitted one day, blushing furiously, that he preferred to make love to him by candle light. Al just thought he was being sentimental, but if he told him the truth he would have thought him even more of a sappy idiot and Scorpius couldn’t handle even more embarrassment. He was a Slytherin after all, and Slytherins were not “sappy”.

You see any normal day you would think Albus to look just like his father. Those big green eyes, the shortest out of the three siblings (Lily having shot past him), and that mass of shaggy black hair that never seemed to be tamed by anything. But when they would lie together in bed, either candle light or moonlight in the room, Al would turn his head slightly and suddenly his hair would seem to shimmer a dark red, like a blood red, shadowy and velvety, and Scorpius couldn’t help but let his breath get caught in his throat. He wasn’t even sure if Al realised his hair did that. He’d ask him one day, once he’d thought up of a good explanation as to why he loved to light candles when they were together but was in fact “not a sentimental guy at all.”

Really, he wasn’t.

Honestly.

Really……

Ahem, Al’s hair colour aside, it was currently Christmas Eve and the Potter family was holding a huge Christmas dinner. He and Albus had been dating since their 5th year, and now in their 7th, both their parents had had to come to terms with the fact they would have to be civil to each other if their sons were to be together without their parents starting a new batch of verbal insults and death glares towards each other. Parents namely being the fathers, Harry and Draco.

After Albus had convinced his parents to invite the Malfoy family to their dinner (having large eyes and an extremely innocent looking face came in handy), Scorpius had managed to get his parents to accept the (reluctant) invitation, and they had ended up arriving early to due Scorpius’ constant nagging of wanting to see his boyfriend. 

Harry had been the one to open the door, and Scorpius had been very surprised when his father and Harry had exchanged a rather pleasant hello. As he ushered them into the hallway out of the cold, he said they were still waiting for 3 others. Ted Lupin, his grandmother, and Lily’s best friend. Lily herself was sitting on the bottom step of the stairs waiting for her. Throwing Albus’s 15 year old sister a quick smile, Scorpius had peered into the Lounge to see if his boyfriend was there, only to find James not so subtly making out with his girlfriend on the couch. Ginny had soon walked in, hitting James over the head with a snow covered glove telling him to go back outside and finish the decorations to the Christmas tree on the front lawn.

Harry and Draco vacated into the study where Harry promptly offered him a brandy, and his mother Rhiannon had gone immediately to help Ginny with the cooking. The two of them had met previously and seemed to get along well, which was always good when it came to separating their husbands when the pleasantries returned to death glares.

The Potter’s had been pleasant enough to Scorpius though since Al had told them about them being together. It seemed the hesitation was with his father, and so far he apparently hadn’t done anything to offend them, and he intended to keep it that way. He remembered the usual pale face of his father going unusually red when he had told him he was not only gay, but going out with Albus Potter. Luckily though he seemed to compose himself, and after a brief few minutes of him trying to convince him that “If you have to be gay Scorpius can’t you at least choose someone with a little more up-bringing?”, he finally accepted Scorpius wasn’t going to change his mind.

So, with his parents busy, Lily waiting for her friend, and a sulky 18 year old James trudging out the front door with an armful of Christmas decorations, Scorpius had headed straight up to Albus’s room, passing Lily on the stairs and straight to the door with the Hufflepuff scarf nailed to the front. This is where he had been for the past 20 minutes, and so far had been more than enjoying his reunion with Al.

And apparently so was Al.

“S-Scorpius…” came the heavy sigh as Al, eyes closed, involuntary arched into Scorpius’ hand as he stroked his cock lazily, sucking and nipping at the side of his neck as he did.

“Do you have any idea how torturous it has been without you?” he whispered against his neck, but only got a small groan as an answer as Al bit his lip, his neck arching gently on the pillow as Scorpius continued to stroke him like they had all the time in the world to finish.

Scorpius knew he was being agonizingly slow, but then it was Al’s own fault for looking so astonishingly innocent. He made Scorpius want to wipe that purity off his face and replace it with one begging for sexual release. If only Al’s parents really knew what lay underneath that shy smile and long eyelashes. Scorpius was the only one that got to see Al’s wild side, even if it did take a bit of coaxing out of him. As soon as Scorpius would have him on the brink of release, oh the words that would tumble from that usually shy and quiet Hufflepuffs mouth. 

Albus was too cute for his own safety.

He was groaning again, so Scorpius leant upwards and captured those parted lips with his own, tasting the mint chocolates Al had been picking at when he’d walked in the room earlier. He loved the feel of those soft lips, everything about Al was soft. His lips, his skin, his hair, everything screamed at Scorpius to be touched, and when he did touch just wanted to find even more to touch, to kiss and to tease every inch, to coax forth those groans and those words and find himself staring down at the young man who had the whole world unintentionally fooled by his innocence.

“Nggh…Scorp…” Al tried to speak, but Scorpius continued to attack those lips softly, suckling on his lower lip, nipping gently causing Al to gasp and arch again into his hand.

The room was dark, Scorpius having subtly turned off the lights before he pounced on Al on his bed, seeing there was moonlight outside, and hoping it would catch on his loves hair again.

“I can’t…we shouldn’t…” Al tried to protest, but Scorpius caught him off guard with a momentary harder pumping to his cock, Al gasping loudly at the sudden change of speed, before returning to that slow agonizing pace again. 

“What?” Scorpius asked, a smirk to his lips, “Want to stop because our parents are downstairs?”

Al’s rather pathetic nod was soon turned into a rapid shaking of his head when Scorpius bit down on one nipple, sliding his free hand palm flat across his chest and stomach.

“Oh god…” Al panted, his hands grasping onto his bed sheets as every inch of skin felt like it was on fire, his cock desperate for release, but still being held in that torturous slow pace.

Scorpius smirked against his skin, and continued to suck and lick across his nipples for a moment, before kissing his way back up his chest and neck and, on placing a chaste kiss on those panting lips, pushed one finger in between them. Al immediately took that finger in and sucked it slowly, swirling his tongue around it as he half opened his eyes to stare up at Scorpius. Those usual bright green eyes were heavy and darkened with lust, that innocent Hufflepuff was long gone.

Scorpius couldn’t resist kissing him as he suckled on his finger, his hand on Al’s cock involuntary speeding up, and at Al’s gasp removed his finger, replacing it with his tongue as he sucked on that instead, and without stopping his pace let his hand drift underneath his lover and slowly pushed that one finger up inside him.

It was at that point that Al arched his back, his head thrown back against the pillow, eyes tightly shut as a long groan of “Oohhh _fuck_!” escaped his mouth, and that moonlight finally caught the angle on his hair.

“Oh fuck,” Scorpius mirrored, his heart doing strange flips in his chest as Al bit his lip once again, neck arched into his pillow as Scorpius’ fingers moved inside him, the dark red catching the moonlight in his hair, “You have got to be the only person on this planet who can say fuck in the throws of ecstasy and still make it sound so innocent.” He moaned, his own erection pressing hard and firm onto Al’s stomach.

And then Al seemed to giggle, and he opened those dark eyes, a smile that could almost pass as a smirk on his lips, before he raised his head slightly and whispered against Scorpius’ lips, “If you don’t fuck me right now I swear I’m going to come right here.”

Scopious’ brain seemed to stop working. He stared wide eyed down at that very _un_ -innocent face smirking up at him, knowing full well what he’d just done to him. As his brain came back into the world of the living, only a breathy groan of “Oh god…” could escape him before Scorpius crushed his lips against Al’s, his tongue delving deep into that velvety mouth, overheated with desire as he quickly lifted Al’s legs and spread them, pulling his hips towards him.

Both boys were panting, both kissing the other desperately, like they’d never kiss again. In fact the kiss was only broken when the words, “Ready?” “Yes!” passed between them, and Scorpius positioned himself carefully, mentally said the lubrication spell (after James had overheard him yelling it out once he’d made sure it was the first non-verbal spell he’d learn) and pushed forward.

Al’s eyes fluttered closed, a deep groan coming straight from his chest, and he immediately wrapped his legs wrapped Scorpius’ waist, pulling him in deeper.

“Al...” Scorpius groaned, before slowly licking over the shell of his ear, pulling out slightly, and pressing forward again.

“Ohhh yeah,” Al sighed deeply, as Scorpius cradled the back of his neck and pressed his tongue between those lips again, moving against his body slowly, Al’s hands coming up to grasp onto Scorpius’ hair, deepening the kiss.

Al was already close before they’d even started this, and the deep kiss soon turned to gasps and groans from Al, Scorpius thrusting forward as deep as he could, hitting that spot inside him that made Al release his grip on Scorpius and instead ball the bed sheets in his hands, throwing his head back against the pillow making that moonlight catch the red in his hair again. Every time he did that Scorpius felt that pool of warmth in his groin grow and grow, and he sped up his thrusts, driving harder and deeper causing Al to literally rip away the bed sheets. 

“Ohh…nghh…Scorp…. _argh_ god! I’m coming…I’m…”

Scorpius moaned against Al’s lips at the look on his face; cheeks flushed, eyes tightly shut, his bangs of hair sticking to his forehead. He buried his face at his neck, burying one hand in that deep red hair and his other grabbing Al’s cock once again and pumping desperately. He attacked his neck, nipping and biting and kissing as he pounded the orgasm right out of him.

Al’s panting had become desperate, and he suddenly flung his arms around Scorpius, his legs in a vice grip around his waist as his moans seemed to turn into miniature screams.

“Scor...” but the rest of his name was turned into a deep and desperate groan, which soon became a silent scream as Scorpious pounded him ruthlessly, both of them completely lost to each other as Al came hard into Scorpious’ hand, arching off the bed and clinging to Scorpius like his life depended on it.

It only took a few more thrusts for Scorpius to come just as hard, burying himself as deep as he could, groaning out Al’s name as Al seemed to collapse beneath him, panting hard, his head still light and dizzy. 

The two lay there like that, coming down off their highs in each other arms, before Scorpious lifted his head, brushed a few stray strands of hair out of Al’s eyes, and kissed him gently.

“’ love you Al.” he whispered, and Al smiled,

“Thought you weren’t the sentimental type?”

Scorpious flushed, “Shud up.” He demanded weakly, before delving into a more passionate and deeper kiss, running his fingers through that hair that he, well, might as well admit to himself that he had a slight obsession about.

Their kiss was broken apart though when there was a knock on the bedroom door.

“Al!” came Lily’s voice, and Al sat up quickly throwing Scorpius off balance.

“Don’t-come-in!” came the quick eruption, but you could almost see Lily rolling her eyes behind the door.

“I’m not coming in, I just have some messages for you. One, mum says can you come downstairs and help her with the vegetables. Two, Dad says for the love of Merlin will you two learn to put a silencing charm up ‘cause they can hear you all the way down in the Study,” Scorpius tried to cover up his snicker with a cough at the mortified blush that seemed to explode on Al’s face, “and three, Mr Malfoy wants you to come downstairs Scorpius and explain why you had the urge to put him off the dinner that’s being cooked for everyone."

That soon wiped the smirk off his face.

\----

The dinner had been…unusual. It would seem the only people to have heard Al and Scorpius were Lily, Harry, and Draco. The two mothers were talking too loudly with clattering pots and pans in the kitchen to hear, while James and his girlfriend were outside. Also Al had been very thankful that the other three guests they were waiting for hadn’t arrived until a few minutes after.

The meal had been laid out on one long table, the dining room adorned in every corner with festive decorations. No one had noticed the strange tension that seemed to fill the room between each father and their son, while Lily just spent the whole evening with a strange smirk on her face. Once or twice Scorpius had caught his father staring at him, with a glare that he had only ever seen reserved for the other father staring at Al. Harry didn’t seem to be so much angry as…shocked. It wasn’t like either fathers didn’t know that their sons had sex with each other, but he guessed it must be pretty weird to have your usually innocent looking sons groans floating down through the house, whilst standing in the same room of the other boy’s father, to whom you didn’t particularly like in the first place.

Poor Al hadn’t been able to get rid of the blush on his face all evening. He’d risk a glance at his father every now and then before staring down at his food again. Scorpius wondered if it was wrong that the only thing he could think of while looking at Al was how cute he was, when it was obvious he really wanted to get away from the table.

Eventually though, when the evening continued and presents were handed out to the guests to be opened tomorrow on Christmas day (even Scorpius got some from the Potter parents), the tension fell and the wine kicked in, and the two fathers seemed to have relaxed a lot more and were no longer giving their sons odd wary glances.

Al had disappeared, probably to the toilet, and Scorpius sat down on a cushiony armchair, stomach full and content, watching the adults on the other side of them room sitting and talking and pouring each other more wine. Lily and her friend had cornered Ted in the kitchen to talk to, while James and his girlfriend had “conveniently” disappeared together at the same time.

“Scorpius?” came the whisper, and Scorpius turned to see Al peering round the corner of the door, one finger pressed to his lips in silence, before beckoning Scorpius to follow him.

Frowning, Scorpius rose from the chair, knowing his father was watching him walk out the room (he’d probably get “The Talk” later), and looked up at Al half way up the stairs, who turned to look at him over his shoulder, smiled a very sneaky looking smile, and continued upwards to the landing.

He didn’t know why, but Scorpius felt his heart rate quicken a few notches and practically ran up the stairs after him. He ran through Al’s open bedroom door and stopped in his tracks. There, everywhere, were candles. Dozens and dozens of candles covering the room with that pale, flickering glow.

Scorpius gulped and slowly closed the bedroom door behind him before anyone walked past. Candle light. He looked at Al who was standing by his bed, and as he knew he would see, saw those deep red flecks in his hair picking up that faint light, the red seeming to dance across his hair with the flickering flames.

Scorpius could feel his breath caught in his throat again, _I am not a romantic I am not a romantic I am not a what-the-hell-is-he-doing?!_

Very slowly Al had started un-buttoning the shirt he had put on for dinner, looking at Scorpius with an expression that seemed to promise lots of naughty things.

“What…” Scorpius began, before coughing and trying to pretend that hadn’t come out as a squeak, “What’s with all the candles?” he asked, trying to sound blasé about it.

“Think of them as an early Christmas present,” Al said, un-doing the last button and letting his shirt fall lose, “You know, considering we won’t get to see each other tomorrow and you like the way my hair shines red in this light.”

“I…what?” Scorpius said wide eyed. Surely he wasn’t that obvious about Al’s hair was he? How could he…

But Al just laughed sweetly, “I am aware of my own hair colour Scorp, I’ve seen in mirrors how it goes red in certain lights, and as you admitted to liking candle light when we’re together, and that you always seem to be staring at my hair when you light the candles, it wasn’t difficult putting two and two together.” By the time he’d finished he’d walked right up to Scorpius, that little mischievous smile still on his lips as he slipped his shirt off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. 

Scorpius could feel his erection pressing against his trousers. Al was right of course, but since when was his innocent little Al so sly and so… seductive?! Scorpius couldn’t help but smile back though, and raised an eyebrow at him in very good imitation of his father, “Are you sure you’re not supposed to be in Slytherin? That’s very cunning of you.”

“And are you sure you’re not supposed to be in Hufflepuff? Considering how ‘romantic’ you are.”

“No I’m not!” Scorpius immediately snapped, but that smile stayed on Al’s face, biting his bottom lip as he stared up at him, the candle light still working it’s magic on his hair.

Scorpius felt his heart doing those strange little flips again, and he wondered if Al realised he had that innocent look on his face, or if he was devious enough to realise what that look did to him, especially in mid-strip in a room full of candle light.

“I’m not a romantic.” Scorpius said again, but a lot quieter. He could feel himself giving in to that look, no matter how hard he was trying to fight.

“If you say so.” Al said smiling, before leaning up and placing once harmless little kiss on his lips.

That kiss was all it took for Scorpius to lose it and give in, and in one swift movement grabbed Al’s arse and lifted him up, Al immediately wrapping his legs around him as if he’d been expecting this all along, and stumbled forward kissing him heatedly before finding the bed and falling down on it, Scorpius on top. 

As soon as they hit the bed Scorpius resumed his kissing, attacking those soft and willing lips while working on the belt around Al’s waist, Al himself seeming to try and crawl inside Scorpius’ shirt. Pulling the belt away from him, he finally came up for air and glared at Al softly, “Slytherins are _not_ romantic, and you’re going to pay for saying otherwise.”

Al just grinned at him, “Oh I hope so.”

Scorpius blinked at him. He _hoped_ so? My my, Hufflepuffs really were more deceiving than they looked, or at least this one was. He chuckled lightly and leant down to kiss him again, a gentle, caring kiss, tongues fighting a very lazy battle. Scorpius caught that shimmer of red out of the corner of his eyes on a bang of Al’s hair, and couldn’t help smiling inside as his heart did another flip, continuing to do little flips as Al ran his hands down his back gently.

Well, maybe he was a _little_ romantic.

But only a little.

And for the love of Merlin don’t ever tell his father!

The End


End file.
